secret love of?
by ren hakugen
Summary: cerita Yaoi (pertama) don't like, don't read. mature content, smut, dll, dsb,dst. (author bego ngga bisa bikin summary.


Oke! Sekarang daku mencoba membuat fanfic yang bertemakan…. *peep* Yaoi, bagi yang tidak suka Yaoi atau Lemon silahkan klik icon back SECEPATNYA, terima kasih. Masih butuh kritik dan saran karena ini fic pertamaku yang bertema Yaoi ^^.v, tetap selalu R&R ya~

Perhatian rated M bagi yang belum berumur di atas 17 tahun jangan membaca ya… arigatou~. **OOC, MADNESS, MATURE CONTENT, SMUT.**

DECLAIMER : aku tak memiliki apapun kecuali plot cerita… (walaupun ngga ada ceritanya)

====================================Enjoy to read======================================

**=Lu Xun POV=**

Ku tapaki pavilion istana Jiang Dong menuju kediamanku di luar istana utama ditengah malam yang dingin dan gelap hanya di sinari cahaya bintang dan rembulan dan juga beberapa lampion kecil di sekitar jalan. Huft.. lelah sekali hari ini, tak biasanya diskusi hari ini lebih panjang dan memusingkan dari biasanya, yah… ekspansi kerajaan dan juga pemberantasan para bandit yang semakin hari semakin sadis dan membuat rakyat sangat trauma.

Ku lewati gerbang besar untuk keluar dari area istana utama, dan tak sengaja aku menabrak tubuh seseorang yang tak terlihat jelas karena gelapnya malam. "Aduh..! .. maafkan aku, aku tak – " kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit. "E – eh.. hahaha ternyata kau Boyan?" sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu.. "Gan ning..?" kataku saat aku sedikit menagkap gambaran wajahnya yang terkena sinar obor. "Hehehe…" tawanya yang khas. "Tumben sekali kau pulang selarut ini? Kau di tugasi 'orang tua' itu untuk membereskan gulungan – gulungan itu eh?" hehe yah.. itu lah Gan Ning, selalu memanggil mentor Lu Meng dengan sebutan orang tua, dan karena itu dia selalu mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya. "Iya.. banyak yang kami diskusikan tadi" kataku sembari tersenyum. "Omong - omong apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini tuan?" memang tak biasanya dia terjaga selarut ini, biasanya dia adalah jenderal yang paling gampang untuk tidur, apalagi jika kepalanya mendarat di atas bantal maka tak seorangpun dapat membangunkannya bahkan meneriakinya sekalipun di dekat telinganya. "Ah… jangan memanggilku tuan, sewaktu perang di Yi Ling lalu pangkatmu saja jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku hehe…" katanya sambil terkekeh. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini? Ini bukan tugas jam malammu kan?"

**=Out Of POV=**

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini Jenderal Gan Ning?" Kata Lu Xun penuh dengan penasaran. "Ah.. tidak ada apa – apa, aku hanya sedang mencari angin malam, oh ya Boyan.. kau tak keberatankan kalau aku minta kau menemaniku sebentar saja mala mini?" Belum sempat Lu Xun menjawab pertanyaannya, tangannya langsung di tarik oleh Gan Ning dan membawanya ke tempat lain, dan tempat itu adalah ruang pribadinya yang berada di pojok barak "H-hey.. Gan Ning.. tunggu sebentar..". tak sempat baginya untuk mengetahui kemauan dari temannya, dan mereka telah masuk ke kamar yang juga telah Gan Ning kunci. Terbesit banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepala sang yunior ahli strategi itu. Gan Ning menyusul duduk di atas pembaringannya di samping Lu Xun dan dengan hanya diterangi lilin sebagai penerangnya,sorotan mata Gan Ning terlihat berbeda dari biasanya di pikiran Lu Xun "Boyan.. sebenarnya aku.." Kata Gan Ning memulai perbincangan. "Iya? Katakan saja.." Katanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran, apalagi dia membawanya dan 'mengunci'nya di dalam kamar. "Sebenarnya Boyan… aku menyukaimu" Suatu pernyataan yang langsung membuat terkejut sang yunior, entah apa yang di rasakannya selama ini adalah suatu hal yang memalukan untuk menyukai temannya yang sesame jenis pula dan terpaksa untuk memendam perasaan sampai saat ini, namun justru 'teman'nya itulah yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya padanya. "Aku.. juga menyukaimu.. Xingba" Katanya dengan senyum yang begitu lembut ditambah pula ia memanggil orang itu dengan nama akrabnya.

Suatu kesempatan emas bagi Gan Ning untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau malam itu. Perlahan namun pasti dan juga dengan kelembutan, tangannya mulai menggapai dan menggenggam lembut tangan Lu Xun yang berada di atas ranjangnya. Tau dengan apa yang dia inginkan, Lu Xun mencoba untuk menggeser posisi duduknya mendekatinya, dan mata mereka pun bertemu sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya, bibir keduanya bertemu dan saling mengecup satu sama lain. Ciuman yang berawal lembut dan ringan kini kian memanas, bibir Gan Ning tak henti – hentinya menelan dan menyedot bibir sensual milik Lu Xun.

"Engmh… nngh.. X – Xing.. ba~" desah lembut keluar dari bibir Lu Xun yang menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut, kenyal, dan hangat dari bibir lawan mainnya. Tangan Gan Ning pun tak tinggal diam, dia mulai memijati lengan dan juga pinggangnya dengan lembut, membuatnya semakin rileks dan menikmati permainannya. Setiap pijatannya mengarah kea rah bawah yang lalu mencapai di area terlarang miliknya, satu tangannya mulai memijati paha dalam secara lembut dan konstan sedangkan satunya lagi mulai membelai tonjolan yang tengah membesar dan mengeras di tengah – tengah selangkangannya.

"Argh..! emh.." Pekik yang keluar masih tertahan oleh ciuman yang masih mendarat di atas bibirnya yang kian memanas, dan juga sensasi dari pijatan itu membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke atas dan memperkuat cengkraman pada pundak Gan Ning yang kini sedang asik – asiknya menikmati kekenyalan dari kelamin pemuda yang ia tindih.

Lidahnya kini mencoba untuk menerobos yang lalu di sambut oleh bibir sang yunior, lidahnya kini tengah mengeksplorasi tempat terasing yang tak terjamah, ia mulai menjilati bagian terdalam mulutnya dan juga membelit lidahnya dengan penuh nafsu yang tak tertahankan. "Ahh.. ah.. emngh!" lenguh Lu Xun menikmati setiap permainan yang di tujukan padanya, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa sebagian tubuh bawahnya sudah tak terbalut seutas benangpun, kejantanannya kini tengah di permainkan oleh temannya, tangannya tak henti – hentinya memijat dan mengurut setiap centi dari bawah ke atas berulang – ulang, dan membuat cengkraman serta desahan nafsunya kian meningkat.

Ciuman Gan Ning kian merambat turun sembari menelanjangi tubuh coklat eksotik milik temannya yang ia tindih, menyedot bibir bawahnya lalu kea rah dagunya dan kian merambat turun sampai ke lehernya, menggigit kecil kulitnya dan menghisap dalam – dalam kulitnya sampai terbentuk suatu tanda merah di kulitnya, tangannya kini juga tak hanya memompa naik turun batang tegak itu yang terkadang bergetar sedikit dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di ujungya, namun juga kini tangannya mulai mencubit pantat mungilnya, dan juga mencoba memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang analnya. "HAH!.. argh~.. a – apa.. yang kau.. emngh.. lakukan Xingba~,,!" teriaknya karena terkejut sekaligus merasakan sakit di bawah sana, "Hehehe… nikmati saja sayang,, sekarang menungginglah" Katanya seraya menghentikan aktifitas kedua tangannya dan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah.." Kata Lu Xun menurut seraya menungging sesuai permintaannya "Memang apa yang akan kau lakuk – ann~!" Pekiknya keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik anusnya, tangan Gan Ning mencengkeram pinggulnya erat untuk menahan gerakannya dan tetap menjilati dengan jilatan yang panjang namun lambat di belahan pantatnya "Ehhehe.. bagaimana rasanya hm?" sorot matanya kian binal saat menatap bongkahan pantat yang resah, selalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati setiap sentuhan daging tak bertulang itu, pikiran binatang sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya, tanpa rasa jijik dia tetap menjilati daerah pembuangan tersebut, dan ujung lidahnya terus menyapu daerah itu dan juga mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang analnya."ARGH! … su – sudah! Aku tak… agh! Tak tahan lagi Xingba…!" Geliatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang sebenarnya membuatnya makin ketagihan. "Aku tau kau menikmatinya ..Boyan~" Tak cukup mendengar lenguhan histeris dari pemuda cantik itu, tangannya mulai menggenggam kembali kejantanan yang kian membesar, dia mulai memerah batang itu seperti memerah putting susu sapi dengan agak kasar sembari tetap menjilati daerah kotor itu. "ARGH!... angh!.. ampun.. ahh.. ah! .. ah!" Jeritnya yang lalu ia tahan dan melampiaskan rasa yang tak terlukiskan itu dengan menggigit bantal dan juga menggenggam erat kayu ranjang. Setiap teriakan dan lenguhan yang ia dengar semakin membuat birahinya terbakar, ia menjilati lubang anus itu dengan bernafsu dan menghisapnya kuat – kuat, gerakan memerahnyapun semakin tidak karuan, sengaja ia lakukan untuk membuat sang yuniornya kewalahan. "ARG!.. ah! .. ah!.. ah! X –Xingba.. aku.. h – hendak sampai!" dan jeritan panjang tertahan serta cairan putih kental memuncrat keluar dan membasahi ranjang itu, tubuhnya langsung ambruk di atas ranjang dan di atas cairan spermanya sendiri pula, desahan nafas panjang dan berat terdengar dari tubuh yang amat lemas itu.

Gan Ning yang sedari tadi melihat adegan serta jeritan erotis itu mulai menanggalkan bajunya satu persatu dan di jatuhkan secara sengaja di samping ranjang. Tubuh besarnya mulai menindih tubuh teman cantiknya yang kini tengah tengkurap lemas yang baru saja mendapat orgasme terhebat yang baru ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. "Kau.. milikku.. malam ini… dan selamanya.." Suara besarnya terdengar jelas di telinga sang ahli strategi yunior itu. Ia mulai menjilati bagian dalam telinganya dan mengemut kulit luarnya dan mulai menggesek – gesekan kejantanannya yang lebih besar dan panjang daripada miliknya ke belahan pantatnya. Lu Xun hanya bisa pasrah dan juga ia sudah sangat menginginkan milik kekasihnya bersarang di dalam tubuhnya dan merasakan permainan yang lebih panas lagi.

Dibalikkannya kembali tubuh mungil Lu Xun yang sudah tak bertanaga lagi, di tatapnya wajah manisnya yang masih terpejam merasakan sisa – sisa kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan malam ini, seringai puas tergambar jelas di wajah mantan bajak laut itu. Di angkatnya sebelah kaki jenjang milik kekasihnya itu ke atas pundaknya dan ia meletakan bantal kecil untuk mengganjal pinggulnya. Di ciumnya paha dalamnya dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan panjang, tangannya juga mulai membelai kembali batang yang kini tertunduk lemas agar mulai tegak berdiri kembali. "A – Ahh… emngh.. geli.." lenguh Lu Xun menikmati sensasi yang ia terima kembali. "Hehehe… bagaimana? Masih kuat Boyan.." Katanya terkekeh jalang, dan sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu benda yang selama ini ia sengaja simpan selama ini untuk persiapan keadaan seperti ini. Di ambilnya sebuah botol gerabah kecil yang berisi semacam minyak, ia lalu menumpahkan beberapa tetes ke telapak tangannya dan mengoleskannya pada kelaminnya yang sedari tadi tegak perkasa yang sudah tak sabar untuk mendapatkan jatah lubang, sisa minyak yang masih ada di tangannya ia oleskan ke area dubur mungil kekasihnya dan juga salah satu jarinya mencoba untuk menerobos lubang kecil itu kembali. "ARGH~! .. X – Xingba.. emngh~" jeritnya kaget yang tak sengaja pula mengedan akibat rasa yang nikmat sekaligus sakit di area pembuangannya. "Santai saja~.." Ia mulai menusuk kembali jarinya kedalam lubang analnya sampai batas jarinya lalu ia mulai menarik – ulurkan jarinya keluar – masuk di dalam itu, gesekan daging yang kasar dan juga kerasnya jari memberikan efek yang luar biasa yang dirasakan oleh Lu Xun, matanya kian terpejam erat menikmati setiap centi gesekan yang ia rasakan.

Mengetahui lawan mainnya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan gerakan jarinya di dalam tubuhnya, ia mulai memasukkan kembali jarinya yang kedua kedalam tubuhnya secara kasar dan membuat gerakan memutar dan gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar lubang yang akan dia nikmati selanjutnya. "ARGH~! Ahh..! ah!.. ah!" jeritnya pelan menahan rasa sakit dan panas pada duburnya, cegkramannya pada bahu seniornya itupun semakin erat. Xingba mulai kewalahan untuk menahan nafsu binatangnnya sedari tadi, apalagi kupingnya kini kian panas mendengar jeritan dan lenguhan erotis milik kekasihnya, di lepaskannya kedua jarinya yang bersarang di lubang milik Lu Xun "Ahh~…!" lenguh protes dari bibir sensual sang ahli strategi yunior itu. " Xingba… ke – kenapa kau.. melepaskan – nyaa~! Ahh!" jerit Lu Xun keras saat suatu benda tumpul, besar, dan keras memaksa menerobos masuk dengan kasar ke dalam tubuhnya, Gan Ning yang sudah gelap mata sudah tak menghiraukan kembali teriakan bahkan tangisan kekasihnya yang sedang berjuang menahan segala rasa sakit yang menderanya. Gerakannya kian kasar dan keras membobol keluar – masuk lubang yang masih perawan itu.

Berpuluh – puluh menit mereka lewati dengan adegan panas itu, darah mulai mengendap dan berkumpul di ujung penis mereka, lenguhan erotis dan lolongan panjang memenuhi ruangan itu. Suatu gelombang dahsyat kian menuju puncaknya, di cengkeramnya pinggul Lu Xun dengan erat dan lalu dia memberikan tusukan keras dan cepat terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan seluruh lava putih panas ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu, orgasme hebat kedua di rasakan pula oleh Lu Xun, benih putihnya menyembur kembali ke udara dan mengotori kedua tubuh jendral yang terbilang tampan itu. Tubuh yang besar ambruk dan menindihnya setelah menyelesaikan sisa – sisa orgasme hebatnya. "Aku mencintaimu…" kata terakhir yang dapat mereka katakana sebelum lelap menidurkan mereka berdua yang terbalut dengan keringat.

====================================END=============================================

WOW! Madness to the max! benar – benar bejad pikiran (owe) dan kalian para *peep*, maaf kalo kurang 'hot' karena ini fic bejad pertama saya. Sungguh sangat nistas. Dan kalau dipikir – pikir couple ini terlalu sering keluar kali ya? /yah.. namanya juga Author amateur! Jadi masih ngikut dengan hal yang mainstream~ / . Kritik dan saran di tunggu, blame juga kagak papa dah… -_-' arigatou for reading~


End file.
